musicfandomcom-20200222-history
JB (South Korean musician)
Im Jae Bum (Hangul: 임재범; Hanja:林宰範; born January 6, 1994), commonly known by his stage name JB is a South Korean singer and leader of the hip-hop group Got7 under JYP Entertainment. Biography JB was born in Seoul, South Korea on January 6, 1994. He was scouted by JYP Entertainment from JYP Trainee Open Recruitment 5th Audition where he tied in first place with Jr. He then underwent training for 2 years and 6 months before his debut. Official statement made by JYP explained that a new group will be made during the second half of 2012, which includes Jr. and JB, rumored to be call J&J. The JJ Project debuted on May 20, 2012. On 24 December 2013, it was revealed that JB would be part of the new hip-hop group, Got7.JYP Entertainment reported to launch the debut of 7-member boy group next month. allkpop.com. Retrieved on 2013-12-24. He attended Sewon High School. He attended Konkuk University at 2013. History Pre-debut In 2011, JB was cast in a lead role (as JB / Jang Woo-jae) with Kang So-ra, Jinwoon, Jiyeon, Hyorin and Park Seo-joonFinal Cast of "Dream High Season 2 Revealed". Hancinema.net. Retrieved on 2012-05-30. in the drama entitled Dream High 2. The drama will begin broadcast in January 30, 2012 on KBS.'Dream High Season 2' To Begin. Hancinema.net (2012-01-19). Retrieved on 2012-05-30. On February 3, 2012 it was revealed that JB and Jr. from Dream High 2 will debut as boy band JJ Project sometime during the second half of 2012 through JYP Entertainment. Both became JYP trainees after they tied for first at the 5th JYP Open Auditions in 2009. Their recent appearances in Dream High 2 have placed them in the media spotlight, allowing them to officially launch their singing activities.“Dream High 2’s” JB and Jr. to Debut as JYP Entertainment’s Newest Boy Band J&J. Soompi.com (2012-02-03). Retrieved on 2012-05-30. On March 12, 2012 he released his OSTs for KBS's Dream High 2 "Together" with Jiyeon‘Dream High 2′ releases OST MV for “Together” by Jiyeon & JB. Allkpop.com (2012-03-12). Retrieved on 2012-05-30. and "New Dreaming" with Park Seo-joonJB and Park Seo Joon release final track for ‘Dream High 2′. allkpop.com (2012-03-25) Debut On May 7, JYP Entertainment has revealed a teaser video for the 1st Single Album “Slot Machine”.JB & JR to officially debut? JYP Entertainment reveals teaser for “JJ Project”. allkpop.com. (2012-05-07) On May 19, 2012, the music video for "Bounce" was released and the duo debuted their promotions for "Bounce" on M! Countdown on May 24, 2012. 2013: When a Man Falls in Love On March 11, 2013, it was announced that JB would be appearing as Seo Mi Joon on MBC's new drama When a Man Falls in Love. It was reported later that Jr. would also join the cast and will be playing the role of Ddol Yi, a part-time worker at Han Tae Sang (Song Seung Hun‘s character)’s mother’s store. This would be the second time both members of JJ Project was cast into the same drama since Dream High 2. 2014: Got7 debut On January 16, 2014, JYP Entertainment debuted their new 7-member boy group, GOT7. JB is assigned to be the group's leader. The group consists of both JJ Project members, JB and Jr., Mark, Jackson, Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom. When they became a guest for a radio program, KBS's Kiss The Radio, which is hosted by Super Junior's Ryeowook, JB and Jr. said that even though now both of them are members of the group, they are still continuing to be the members of JJ Project, noting that JJ Project and Got7 are two separate groups, not a sub-unit. Filmography TV Drama Variety Shows Discography Soundtracks References External links * Official Website * Category:1994 births Category:Rappers from Seoul Category:Singers from Seoul Category:South Korean male singers Category:South Korean idols Category:Korean-language singers Category:South Korean pop singers Category:South Korean dance musicians Category:JYP Entertainment artists Category:Got7 members